


What's a holiday party without mistletoe?

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Team Holiday Sweaters. The Team Holiday Party has arrived.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 7 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/61080.html). 
> 
> Today's theme is Holiday Party. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), and [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> This is gifted to Appletini who wanted the boys to get together via mistletoe.
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected MistleToe Invasion

With Ellie and Jimmy travelling to see family for Christmas, team Gibbs would have to do their holiday party early or not do it at all. Gibbs was perfectly happy to skip the holiday party, but Abby wouldn’t hear of it. She insisted that the team needed bonding time.

Gibbs grumbled, but gave in and let her use his place once she promised that he wouldn’t have to worry about the food or decorations. He informed her that he already had a tree and she better not touch it. She promised she wouldn’t, before heading off to rope the others into helping.

She made Ellie promise to bring dessert and Timmy the drinks. She roped Tony into keeping Gibbs out of the way and making a salad. Ducky promised to bring side dishes.

She planned to make the main dish herself and asked Jimmy to bring some side dishes as well. She hoped that at least some of the side dishes would feature vegetables for a more balanced meal, but wasn’t too worried about it. 

On the day of team Gibbs holiday party, Abby arrived shortly before 10am. She needed to make sure that she had plenty of time to set up before the party started at 2pm. She’d ordered Tony to arrive at 10am as well, so that he could keep Gibbs distracted from the decorating and other things she was doing.

Tony arrived exactly at 10am not wanting to face Abby’s wrath. He already had the salad made and shoved it in the fridge to keep it cool.

Abby was already in serious work mode. “Go make sure Gibbs stays in the basement until party time.” She commanded.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tony saluted in jest before heading to the basement as ordered. He settled onto the bottom step as he usually did and watched Gibbs work on his boat.

Gibbs nodded to Tony, but made no move to do anything further as he continued working on his boat. “Abby send you down here to keep an eye on me?”

“Yep. Apparently you’re not allowed upstairs until the party per Abby.” Tony shrugged

“She better not do anything to my tree.” Gibbs grumbled.

“I expect she mostly wants to cover the house with mistletoe. I’m sure your tree is safe. If not, I can always help you find another one.” Tony offered.

Gibbs grunted. “I’d like that.” 

They passed the hours to the party companionably. Gibbs working on his boat and Tony watching him and talking or not talking as he felt like. By the time for the party rolled around, Tony wished they could just stay down here and not go up to the party as he was enjoying himself so much. 

However, Abby was soon calling both Gibbs and Tony to come upstairs and Tony knew that they couldn’t avoid the inevitable. He waited for Gibbs to finish with the boat and be ready to head up before Tony headed up himself. They walked through the door from the basement at almost the same time.

Tony immediately knew something was up as Abby smiled seraphically at him and pointed above his head. Gibbs and Tony both glanced up and saw the mistletoe above the door they’d just entered through. Sighing, Tony turned to his boss and silently asked how he wanted to play this.

Gibbs grabbed Tony’s shoulders and pulled him closer for a kiss. Tony assumed he was just going for a quick peck on the lips and leaned down to give him that. He was stunned when Gibbs didn’t let him stop at just a quick peck and slid his tongue into Tony’s mouth. 

They broke apart to the team clapping. 

“What was that about?” Tony whispered harshly.

“Tongue is required for mistletoe.” Gibbs stated in that deadpan voice of his.

Abby had a huge smile on her face. “I’m happy for you guys.”

Tony glanced at Gibbs even more confused now. “Uh. Thanks, Abbs. But we’re not together.”

Gibbs muttered under his breath, “Yet.” 

Tony was the only one close enough to hear him and wondered what Gibbs meant by that. He tried to stop himself from hoping that Gibbs meant he wanted Tony, but his heart had already skipped a beat at the thought. However, the food was ready, so he set that thought aside for now and focused on the food.

Abby had gone all out on Gibbs living room. Though as she promised, she'd left the tree alone. She'd set up an inflatable Santa and elf by the tree and of course put mistletoe everywhere she could think of. A garland had been run along the edge of the couch and along the walls to add even more Christmas spirit.

The team chatted as they ate and pretty soon they’d made a good dent in the food though as expected they had tons of leftovers for everyone to take home. As the sun set, people started trailing out of Gibbs' house with waved goodbyes and sometimes even hugs. It wasn’t much longer until Gibbs, Tony, and Abby were the only ones remaining. 

Abby was busy cleaning up her decorations and anything else that was missed. She didn’t want to face Gibbs wrath if his house was left a mess. Nor did she want Gibbs to stop being willing to host things at his place.

While Abby cleaned up, Tony grabbed Gibbs arm and dragged him back down to the basement. “Just what did you mean by yet earlier.”

Gibbs gave Tony a confused look.

“You know after the mistletoe when I told Abby we weren’t together.” Tony clarified

“Oh. I think you know what I meant.” Gibbs smirked at Tony.

Tony sighed before demanding, “Come here, Jethro” and wiping the smirk from Gibbs face with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
